Monday Evenings
by ThePartyAfterYouLeft
Summary: A/O of course ...just a little bit of naughtiness written for someone's birthday. Actual story coming soon. I swear.


**A/N: A little one-shot for A's birthday. Meant to be smut, ended up a little sweet.**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson had only been waiting in the hall for a few minutes when she saw a woman exit the courtroom by herself. Alex had been prepping a witness, and was still inside, so Olivia let herself in through the heavy doors.

The room seemed cavernous, and was so quiet she could hear the sweep of Alex's pen across her green, stiff-backed legal pad. Olivia's heart melted a bit to see the hunch of her shoulders as she wrote. This case—all of the cases in human trafficking, really—were a labor of love for Alex, but some took more out of her than others.

The soft thump of the closing door caught Alex's attention, and she turned around. Her face registered a split-second of surprise when she saw her detective. "Hey, babe. What brings you here?"

Olivia approached her, and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You say that like it's a bar or speed-dating, sweetheart," she laughed. "_You_ bring me here. We have dinner with your high-school friend, remember?" She wasn't sure what had caused Alex to accept that particular invitation, but she had, so here they were.

"You're off early," Alex remarked, and Olivia knew she didn't yet have her full attention.

"Not early, baby," Liv said, walking over to the defense table. She sat down and turned to face Alex across the aisle. "It's after 7, and dinner is at 8. You're working too hard, and it's only Monday. Ready to wrap it up for the night?"

"Can I have five minutes?" Alex asked. "I need to jot down some thoughts before they vanish into thin air."

"Sure, wanna go over to your office?"

"Can't," Alex replied. "Exterminator is there tonight. Whole floor's off limits after 6."

"I don't remember you ever mentioning an exterminator in all the years I've known you," Liv observed.

"Because I haven't," Alex smiled. "But now that the DA's taken me on as a pet project and moved me down the hall from his office, seems there are all manner of creature comforts I'd been missing. Decent coffee, frequent buffing of the marble floors, the list is endless. The heat and air even work in a somewhat seasonally appropriate fashion. Hadn't you noticed that I don't wear a cardigan all the time?"

Olivia smiled at her. "Yeah, I had noticed," she said. "Believe me, I noticed." She raised an eyebrow at Alex, and got a small grin in return. It was an absentminded grin, but she'd take it. Alex knew she was being flirted with, but her mind was elsewhere. "Counselor, get back to your notes. I'll just wait patiently until I can drag you out of here."

"Thanks, Liv," Alex said. "I really appreciate..."

Olivia cut her off with a wave. "Notes. I know your mind is a steel trap, but you don't want to lose whatever put that glint in your eye."

Alex just nodded, and put her head down. Olivia stood quietly, so as not to create a distraction. It was a sweet but unnecessary gesture. Alex was immediately absorbed back into the words flowing from her pen. Liv walked around the courtroom. It was nothing new, of course, but being in here in the stillness was always a little awe-inspiring.

After a bit of pacing, Olivia settled into the witness chair, and watched Alex work. There were undoubtedly a host of physical superlatives that could describe Alexandra Cabot, but that brain of hers was better than all of the beauty put together. Her pen was gliding across the paper, just a second or two on each line, rarely stopping to think or revise. She was on a roll, clearly, and Olivia was more than happy to watch Alex work her magic in a courtroom—even an empty one, like tonight.

Seeing her at home was an entirely different joy—she relaxed there, put on soft sweatshirts and adorably ratty jeans, drank a glass of wine while she worked, listened to music. Here, and in her office at Hogan Place, the vibe was all business.

At last, Alex put her pen down, took her glasses off, and rubbed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't looked up yet—Olivia could tell that she'd forgotten the detective was even there. When she slid the glasses back on, she noticed Olivia sitting patiently in the witness box. Her smile was priceless, if exhausted. "Hey, you," she said.

"Hey, you," Olivia replied.

Alex stood up and smoothed her skirt as she entered the well and crossed over to stand closer to Olivia. "Thanks for waiting."

"My pleasure," the detective answered. "I love to watch you work."

"We've got to find you a hobby, Liv," Alex laughed. "Maybe you could watch paint dry instead. I'm sure it's more interesting."

"You don't know, do you?" Olivia's question was serious, her stare intense. "You have no idea."

"About what?" Alex asked, leaning now on the wooden railing separating them.

"How fucking hot you are," Olivia replied with a smug smile. She leaned back in the chair and enjoyed Alex's slight embarrassment. It was the language she'd used, and the come-on itself—Alex was so respectful of everything the courtroom represented, that Olivia knew she'd find the frank expression of desire to be just a tiny bit scandalous.

"Liv..." Alex began.

"No, don't _Liv _me, _Alex._ Forget watching paint dry. You make the paint _blister_, sweetheart. I've been watching you for 10 minutes and I don't know how I'm going to manage to walk out of here, to be honest." She was enjoying this, though it was sweet torture, to be sure. She wasn't kidding about the profound effect the attorney had on her, but she didn't mind giving as good as she got, either.

"What do you see?" Alex asked. She was now locked on to Olivia, and her focus had narrowed like a laser beam. The smug smile vanished off of the brunette's face.

"What do you mean?"

Alex turned now, walked back toward her table, and leaned against it, crossing her arms. She just stared at Liv, surprised by this opportunity, but unwilling to miss the testimony she might get out of it. She was formulating her strategy on the fly, creating a line of questioning from thin air in less time than it would take most people to decide on a flavor of ice cream.

"What are you watching, when you look at me? What exactly do you see, Detective Benson?"

Olivia was taken aback now. She hadn't expected this—hadn't expected what had come out of her own mouth, and sure as hell hadn't expected this response. They'd both been so busy lately, so bogged down with work and life and the day-to-day grind. Having all of Alex's attention on her like this was almost disconcerting, if she were being honest.

"Are you planning to answer me, Olivia? Don't make me drag Petrovsky in here to compel your response. She won't be at all pleased."

"I haven't been questioned by you in a good long while," she finally replied. And it was true—since the ADA had left SVU for Major Case, and now the new trafficking unit, she obviously hadn't had occasion to summon Detective Benson to the stand.

"I haven't had to question you," Alex said with a playful smile. "I've known what your answer would be."

"It still is," Olivia replied.

"Still is _what_?" Alex teased. She had Olivia squirming, and she liked it.

"The answer is still yes," Olivia said. "It's always yes, where you're concerned. You know that."

The prosecutor in her took over as Alex began that sexy walk across the well, and back again. She stopped right in front of Olivia, two feet away. "But this wasn't a yes or no question, Detective. You're being uncooperative. I asked what you see when you watch me._Yes_ is not an appropriate answer. Try again."

Olivia wasn't sure what had happened but everything on this crazy ride had flipped upside down and she hoped she was securely strapped in with the lap bar lowered. She'd come here to be sweet, to pick up a tired attorney and take her to dinner and take her home. Maybe a foot rub in there somewhere. Alex had been so preoccupied lately, she had been useless in terms of any household details or dinner plans or current events conversation. So where had all this come from?

"I'm waiting," Alex said as Olivia looked around. "Not sure what you're looking for, sweetheart, but help is not on the way."

"We're supposed to meet your friends."

"We are," Alex agreed, looking at her watch. "In 40 minutes. So spit it out."

"Can you repeat the question?"

Alex released an exasperated sigh. What had gotten into the detective, and why was she so reluctant to just answer the damn question? "If we had a court reporter, would you ask to have it read back? I asked you what it is, precisely, that you see when you're watching me. What you think is—how did you phrase it? So _fucking hot." _Alex was directly in front of her, gripping the railing, blue eyes burning into her.

"You walk in here like you own this place," Olivia finally answered. "Like the judge is here to do your bidding and the jury is here to rubber-stamp your arguments and the defense attorney is just an extra in whatever performance you're putting on."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Alex said. "You like that about me?"

"I more than like it," Olivia answered.

"Thought you might," Alex said. "And you know what? I like it, too." She winked.

"Do you?" Liv asked. Alex didn't discuss this type of thing much, didn't make a show of enjoying the power she had in her job, or of boasting about her considerable courtroom skills.

"I do," she admitted, licking her full, pink lips before she continued, causing Olivia to wonder if she might die right here. She'd had fantasies of being questioned by Alex in a less-than-official capacity. They were nothing compared to the reality of it, though. "I love the courtroom," Alex continued. "And I know what I like about it. But what's it doing for you?"

Now Olivia had to answer carefully. There _was_ an answer—she'd watched Alex for a long time, and she'd considered this very question before. But certain answers would make Alex recoil, or retreat. There was power in what she did, and who she was becoming, but she didn't like to be reminded of that often, hated that being good at her job meant she gained any pleasure or privilege from the pain of the victims she fought for.

"You're so self-assured," Olivia said at last. "You know what you're doing, and you're damn good at it. You take a defendant's weakness and use it against them, until they walk right into the trap you've set."

"Too bad you don't have any weaknesses, Detective," Alex purred.

"Oh, but I do," Olivia said. "You're my weakness, Alex Cabot. Everything about you."

Alex walked around the box now, and ascended the step, turning Olivia's chair toward her. She kissed the detective, hard and deep. "I'm not above using that against you," she whispered. "Come on."

Olivia had a brief moment's confusion—were they going to fuck right here? As much as that idea excited her, it was entirely too risky. Alex answered her unspoken thoughts by pulling her up, dragging her as they walked past the attorneys' tables. She grabbed her briefcase and continued down the aisle and out the double doors.

Once in the hall, Olivia pulled her hand to stop their progress temporarily. "Where are we going, Al? Your office is..."

Alex's eyes were dark, denim blue. "Conference room," she answered quickly. "Doors lock." Olivia just nodded—what other argument would she possibly offer?

Fifty feet down the expansive corridor, Alex turned left into a smaller passage, and entered the first room on the right, pulling Olivia in and slamming the door behind them. She locked it and dropped her briefcase on the floor.

"Alex," Olivia said. She didn't want to protest, but they were due for dinner, and...

"Hush it, Liv," Alex said, and then their mouths were together, tongues tasting and exploring. When they needed air, Alex spoke. "I want you now. I can't wait." She was staring in Olivia's eyes, and her desire was obvious, and undeniable. Her chest was rising and falling with her rapid breath, and her neck was flushed.

Liv just nodded, waiting for Alex to take the lead, ready and willing to follow. Alex pushed her backward, until the back of her thighs hit the edge of the heavy table in the center of the room, kissing her again, and pulling her shirt free of her pants as they went. Trapped between the irresistible force pressing into her front, and the immovable object pressing into her ass, she was quickly getting the picture.

Alex unzipped Liv's pants and yanked them down hard, her lips never leaving the detective's neck and jaw. Olivia sucked in a breath as she was pulled into Alex, then pushed back against the cold table. Alex worked her mouth down until she was covering Olivia's nipple through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, working her tongue over the fibers until she was satisfied with the response. She pulled the pants all the way down to Liv's knees, and with a firm grip lifted the detective onto the table.

"Speaking of my weaknesses..." Liv started.

"Shut up," Alex said again. "Lay back." She pushed Olivia down to the table. The room was dark—Alex had left the lights off to avoid any curious security guards dropping in—but there was enough light coming through the frosted door that Olivia could see the ferocious look on Alex's face. She decided to go along with whatever she was told to do.

Before she could begin to adjust to the chill from the glass-covered table, quickly permeating her thin shirt, Alex's hot mouth was on her clit, and she moaned loudly. Alex never stopped what she was doing, but reached up and covered Olivia's mouth and mumbled something that was probably a command that she be quiet.

Olivia responded by wrapping her tongue around two of the long fingers resting on her lips, and felt a responsive hum from the mouth pressed to her center. The table was wide, but Olivia could reach the sides of it, and held on for dear life as Alex continued to cast a spell that had no counter-charm.

Stroking through Liv's folds, the taste alone was nearly enough to make Alex come. Looking up the length of the body beneath her, though, seeing Olivia thoroughly _gone,_ clutching the table and tipping her head back in complete abandon—that was _more_ than she needed.

Bringing her tongue to a point, Alex teased the swollen clit and welcomed the increased contact when Liv raised her hips, seeking relief that Alex was more than willing to provide.

But not quite yet.

She continued to trail her tongue up and down the warmth, circling the opening without ever entering her. She took advantage of Olivia's movements to slide her hands under the detective's ass.

"Alex, baby, please," Olivia begged now in a hoarse whisper. Her mouth was free, and she was going to say whatever she had to say until Alex would make her come. She had just enough presence of mind to deliver her entreaties in a whisper that was music to Alex's ears.

The attorney's whole world had narrowed to a few square feet, and the sounds and the feel and the scent of this body in her control. She hadn't forgotten the earlier conversation that had led them here—far from it, in fact—but it was in the back of her mind for the moment. Right now, she was significantly more interested in _using_ the self-assurance Olivia had admired to bring her off, as quickly and spectacularly as possible, than in pondering it.

She began talking to Olivia, first making a long pass of her tongue up, then down, the detective's wet pussy, then telling her all about it. "Liv, you taste so good," she cooed. "I love having my mouth full of you." Still interspersing the ministrations of that silver tongue. "God, this is so fucking perfect."

Olivia, for her part, wasn't arguing. Alex was kneading her ass, leveraging it to maintain that perfect contact between tongue and clit that felt so fantastic. "Alex..." It was the only word she knew, the only word she needed. She just kept saying it, every time Alex stopped talking to navigate another gentle pass over and through her.

Finally, when even that word failed her, and all she was left with were moans and sighs and clenched muscles, Alex took pity on her. She settled into a rhythm that was quick and firm, one that she knew well and was very good at. Olivia's hips joined the dance, and they moved in sync until Alex sensed that it was time to show some mercy.

She slipped two fingers into Olivia, and was rewarded with a groan and a whispered curse, barely audible. A few more licks of her tongue coincided with her thrusts to push the detective right to the edge. "It's okay, baby," she mumbled, the vibration of her lips against Liv's clit. "Come for me, honey." Her permission was superfluous, but it always did the trick.

Olivia was enveloped in a wave of heat from an orgasm that started out strong and deep, and subsided into a shallow ripple flowing out through her limbs. She was coaxed along by strokes of Alex's tongue that were so gentle she might have imagined them.

When the last tremors stilled, Alex withdrew from her, and Olivia could make out just enough in her addled state and the gloomy shadows to see that Alex was licking her own fingers, and wearing a self-satisfied grin she couldn't hide. She helped Olivia up, easing her gently off the table so the detective could put herself back together.

Composed now, zipped and buckled up, she smiled shyly at the attorney. "Wow," she said. "That was..."

"What that was," Alex said, "was what you do to me. You let me be _me_, Liv. And I love you for it." She kissed her, pulling her close and holding her for just a second. "I love you for everything."

"I love you, Alex."

"I know you do. You show me every day, babe."

"I'd like to show you right now," Liv said. "But..."

"I know, I know...dinner," Alex laughed. "I'm not done with you yet, though. Think about that while you eat your tapas. When I get you home..."

Olivia cut her off. "_If _you get me home. I'm not sure I'm going to wait that long." She kissed the attorney, pulling their bodies together, knowing that Alex had given far more than she'd received and would welcome some relief sooner rather than later. "You may not even make it out of the car, honey."

**#**


End file.
